The herein disclosed invention relates to an improved carpet cleaning extractor and more particularly to an upright hot water carpet extractor which may be converted from the floor cleaning mode to above the floor cleaning mode for hot water extraction cleaning of stairs and/or upholstery.
For an upright carpet extractor to be reasonably efficient for floor carpet cleaning, it must necessarily be of a size and configuration which is unsuitable for use on stairs and/or upholstery. Therefore, to use an upright carpet extractor in the stair or upholstery cleaning mode a conversion apparatus is required.